1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closet drawer system for forming slidable storage units, and more specifically, to a closet drawer system that exhibits a simplified mounting mechanism and which is compatible with standard closet organizers.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices have been developed for forming modular slidable drawers suitable for mounting to a wall and a closet pole organizer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,238 ("the '238 patent") discloses a known modular shelving system. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the '238 patent, the system comprises vertical support members 20 which function to support shelve brackets 24. The rear end of the shelve bracket 24 is typically secured to a wall, while the front end of the bracket 24 is secured to a block assembly 23. As shown, the front end of the bracket 24 is secured to the support member 20 via multiple hardware components, including the block assemblies 23, washers 33 and numerous screws, which are necessary to secure the block assemblies to the vertical support members 20, and to secure the shelve brackets 24 to the block assemblies 23.
While such known systems provide the flexibility of modular units, they suffer from significant drawbacks. Foremost, such systems are not easy to assemble. Indeed, in order to assemble a single drawer, a significant amount of hardware must be handled and assembled. Further, for the same reason, such systems are not readily reconfigurable. For example, in order to relocate a drawer, a significant amount of hardware must be disassembled and then reassembled. Finally, as all of the components are typically pre-drilled at the factory, often times alignment problems arise when the consumer attempts to assemble the unit. Such alignment problems can prevent the consumer from assembling the system, if the consumer does not have the capability of redrilling the necessary holes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a closet drawer system which eliminates the foregoing problems of known modular drawer systems, and which is compatible with existing standard closet organizers, such as that shown in the '238 patent.